Hepatic lipase is an enzyme which breaks down fats in high density cholesterol i.e. "good" cholesterol particles. It has been shown to at least partially regulate the level of "good" cholesterol. Hepatic lipase has also been shown to correlate with regression/progression of coronary artery disease. This protocol examines hepatic lipase activity in study participants who have high fat content in their blood stream (i.e. hypertriglyceridemia and/or hypercholesterolemia). The goal is to find out how hepatic lipase is regulated and if its action on "good" cholesterol particles is beneficial for reducing the risk of developing heart disease or if its action promotes development of heart disease. Until present time we have been unable to find any study participants who would be lacking hepatic lipase activity. We have preliminary evidence that female hormone decreases hepatic lipase as does cholesterol lowering medication (statins). It is also the goal of this project that the possible role of hepatic lipase in low density lipoprotein , "bad" cholesterol, metabolism will be elucidated.